


"Get help...!"

by Lena7142



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki Whump, The idea had to come from somewhere, artwork, blood cw, clearly got into a few scrapes, pre-2011 era Thor and Loki, probably pissed off some elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena7142/pseuds/Lena7142
Summary: "...my brother is dying..."[Artwork]





	"Get help...!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> (don't worry, he got better!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to full-size image](https://i.imgur.com/VHIdVhW.jpg)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](https://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
